El Diario de Lily Evans
by Chica-Cosmo
Summary: Hogwarts, visto desde el punto de vista de una muggle inadaptada de 16 años, que, lentamente se dará cuenta que la vida no es tan mala...


Querido Diario:  
Hola! Si soy yo de nuevo, ¿Quién pensabas que iba a ser?... No sabes las cosas que hice hoy! Fueron muchísimas! En la primera hora la profesora de DCAO nos mató en tarea! Y si bien hago sus deberes con mucha facilidad este es súper difícil…en el almuerzo los cuatro idiotas de siempre me molestaron, justo cuando iba a morder mi sándwich este se me pegó en la boca y me tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería…los cuatro idiotas, claro, se hicieron los santitos, pero estoy segura de que fueron ellos!!  
Pero hoy pasó algo increíble diario…algo que ni un diario muggle como tu podría esperar…James Potter me invitó al baile…seguro ahora tienes los ojos de tu diario como platos...espera los diarios íntimos tienen ojos? Bueno ese no es el punto...el punto es…que lo hizo! Me invito al baile de Navidad…estuve a punto de mandarlo a tu sabes donde…pero...luego...luego no se que diablos me paso que asentí con esta cabeza de zanahoria que tengo…y acepte…la verdad que es que no se en que estaba pensando…es como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera estupidizado mágicamente…tal vez realmente me estupidizaron…  
Si tan solo me pusieras ayudar…porque ahora que lo pienso Potter no es taaan feo…es más hasta se podría decir que es lindo, bueno tampoco para tanto...no se que le ven…es taaaaaan presumido y ni hablar de Black! Ese chico es la vanidez (se dice asi, cierto diario?, jejeje mis notas en lengua no son las mejores) en persona! Por poco que agarra un espejo y lo besa! Hoy, durante pociones se puso a cantar esta canción…ah….erm...siento si faltan algunas estrofas es que no puedo recordármela toda, pero por favor…es INCREIBLE!..Bien me dejo de acotaciones y te la escribo…  
_Me encanta mi aspecto  
de hombre tan perfecto  
yo soy lo más grande que hay.  
Ni de sabios ni de viejos  
acepto consejos  
mi único rival es el espejo.  
  
A la luna me gustaría ir   
para ver como es el mundo sin mi.  
Me amo, como la tierra la sol.  
Me amo, como Narciso soy  
Me amo, dibujé un corazón  
que dice "yo y yo"   
Me amo._

(Aquí viene la parte que olvide, jaja, lo siento)

_Tengo tantas chicas  
hermosas y ricas  
pero ninguna es digna de mi.  
Por eso no ando dejando corazones rotos,  
me masturbo mirando mi foto._

(Algo que no me acuerdo…)

_Yo me llevo solo bien conmigo  
Yo del mundo soy el ombligo  
De mi vida yo hablo mucho   
Y cuando me hablan yo nunca escucho.  
Soy de mi propia secta   
Soy mi pareja perfecta   
Y si, yo soy así:   
propongo un brindis por mí. _

No es INCREIBLE?! Que después de semejante declaración de presumido inigualable, cabeza hueca y mente retorcida las chicas cada vez que lo ven siguen suspirando?! Es Absurdo Diario! El único inteligente de ese grupito es Lupin…Remus John Lupin… el más cuerdo…el más pacífico…pero últimamente se ha estado comportando como un idiota…no tanto como Potter y Black…me parece que nadie les gana a esos dos, mi teoría es que si los juntas, forman la boludez atómica…  
Y…bueno, me queda comentar sobre Peter…pero ese casi que existe, apenas habla…no se da con nadie más que ellos tres…es el único de los "merodeadores"(se hacen llamar así, estúpido, no? Y no me preguntes la razón porque no la se…)que no tiene un club de fans…            

Bien diario, llegaron mis malditas compañeras de cuarto…

Adiós!  
Te quiere y aprecia mucho que siempre estés ahí para leerme…porque todas las chicas de aquí son…diferentes a mí…y nadie me acepta…gracias de nuevo por escuchar…

Lily Evans…

PD: Luego te cuento lo que pasó con el perrito de Black… es decir lo de Potter…y este baile que estoy convencida que fue una apuesta…

**Hola!!  
Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito prometo seguirlo pronto…**

**Es un fic sobre los merodeadores visto por los ojos de una chica muggle inadaptada de 16 años…**

**Esta dedicado a tanta gente…**

**Pero…lo hago rápido…**

**Juli,Ine,Tammy, Sebas,Andy y Lucky…**

**Y a muchos más, gracias por todo y por que gracias a Uds. Soy una persona adaptada!!(arre!)**

_Los quiere mucho, y a todos los que lo leen y no conozco, pero gracias igual ._

_Mag_

_O chica cosmo…_

_Como quieran…_

_Chaggie…Magui…Maga…como quieran…pene azul también es válido xD_

_Gracias!_


End file.
